<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Basking In Your Comfort by CaptainWeasley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049632">Basking In Your Comfort</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainWeasley/pseuds/CaptainWeasley'>CaptainWeasley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Devil's Advocate (1997)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Happy BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Set pre-movie, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:40:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainWeasley/pseuds/CaptainWeasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mary Ann has had a stressful day at work, she asks her husband to help her relax.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kevin Lomax/Mary Ann Lomax</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Couples That Play Together Stay Together</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Basking In Your Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Why is spanking porn always like “so and so did something bad and now has to be PUNISHED”? Why is it never “so and so came home from work really stressed out and asked their partner to give them a good spanking to calm them down”? THAT'S what I want to see. So, once again, I have to be the change I want to see in the world. Enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's one of those evenings: Mary Ann comes home from work exhausted and antsy at the same time. This is the sort of exhaustion that leaves her unable to sleep, a persistent level of stress that keeps her up at night, that makes the next day even worse. Luckily, she's figured out how to counteract this sort of restlessness—well, that's not true, exactly. Kevin and her discovered the antidote together, and Mary Ann has learned to ask for it whenever she needs it. And sometimes just for fun.</p><p>
Kevin is busy with work, as always. Mary Ann loves this about him: his single-mindedness, his dedication, his success. He looks up when she enters the room, his beautiful face with those gorgeous dark eyes. Sometimes, Mary Ann can't quite believe that this Greek god of a man is actually her husband.</p><p>
"Hey, darlin'," Kevin says with a smile. "You had a good day at work?"</p><p>
She steps up to him to kiss him, run her fingers over his neatly styled hair when he leans up into her touch.</p><p>
"Not particularly," Mary Ann answers, a smile on her own lips. "You?"</p><p>
"I've had better."</p><p>
Kevin opens his arms to pull her down onto his lap and Mary Ann lets herself be pulled, follows his movements without a hitch: they've done this so many times. He rests his head against her chest, and Mary Ann closes her arms around his shoulders, rests her own head on top of his. They stay like this for a while, basking in the comfort of each other's presence.</p><p>
Mary Ann sighs.</p><p>
"I need a good, hard spanking today," she tells her husband. "If you're in the mood?"</p><p>
In response, Kevin trails one of his hands down her spine, slaps her backside playfully. Mary Ann giggles.</p><p>
"After dinner?" He asks.</p><p>
She nods against his head.</p><p>
"After dinner sounds wonderful."</p><p>**</p><p>When they're finished washing the dishes, Mary Ann takes Kevin's hand and pulls him towards the living room couch. Kevin laughs a little at her enthusiasm, and Mary Ann turns around to grin at him. They look each other for a moment of happy anticipation, then Kevin takes her into his strong arms and kisses her softly. Mary Ann returns the kiss hungrily, grabs his hair, drags her tongue over his lips, moans into his mouth. Kevin tightens his embrace just the way she likes, bites her lower lip playfully—the sensation makes Mary Ann shudder in the best possible way.</p><p>
"I need you," she sighs against her husband's lips, "want you so much."</p><p>
Kevin grins at her. There's an intensity in his gaze that makes her shiver deliciously; his dark eyes seem unfathomably deep.</p><p>
"Ask nicely."</p><p>
A shudder of desire runs through her entire body. She is already aroused, already desperate for her husband's touch.</p><p>
"Please, Sir," Mary Ann says with joyous anticipation, "please bend me over your knees and spank me."</p><p>
With an easy movement, Kevin picks her up and carries her over to the sofa: the sensation makes Mary Ann giggle the way it always does, no matter how many times they do this.</p><p>
Finally, finally, she is exactly where she wants to be: bent over her husband's knees, her face pressed into the soft fabric of the sofa covers, completely at his mercy.</p><p>
Kevin pushes her pencil skirt out of the way so that it bunches up around her waist, then slowly, teasingly pulls down her tights and panties together—not all the way down, just to the middle of her thighs, to put her ass on display for him. Mary Ann is breathing hard, feeling joyous, giggly.</p><p>
She can feel the soft touch of his fingertips, caressing her bare skin. The touch makes her heart beat faster, makes her desperation increase even further.</p><p>
"Please, Sir," she sighs breathlessly, "please, I want it so much..."</p><p>
The first slap is on the gentler side, but it still sends a wonderful shock through Mary Ann's whole body. Her smile is bright and her eyes are closed.</p><p>
Kevin steadily increases the intensity of his slaps, and Mary Ann relaxes into the sensations. There's that incredible sense of peace that always envelops her when they do this, an illogical freedom of the mind that comes with being hurt like this. All her worries, everything that's causing her stress, all the sources of anxiety are silenced. The only thing she has to do, the only thing she wants to do, is to exist in the moment, to enjoy the sensations, to savor her husband's touch.</p><p>
What she's feeling isn't quite like pain—it's similar, but also not the same at all. It's a sensation that simmers under her skin, making her feel warm and loved. Every time Kevin strikes her, the impact reverberates through her whole body, while at the same time contributing to the overwhelming and much-needed calming of her mind. She feels like she's slowly sinking into equilibrium, each hard slap to her backside pulling her closer to true, non-thinking, all-feeling peace of mind.</p><p>
Very faintly, she is aware that her cheeks are hurting from smiling so much.</p><p>
Mary Ann loses her sense of time, of reality. She just exists, floating, being cared for, being loved. Her soul feels very light.</p><p>**</p><p>Later, she wakes up lying on the sofa, a warm blanket around her. She blinks to adjust to the light in the room: Kevin is sitting in the arm-chair, reading a book, so close she could touch him if she extended her arm. It seems like an arduous task, but she wants to touch him.</p><p>
Kevin turns towards her as soon as she starts moving, a gentle smile on his face.</p><p>
"Hey, darlin'," he says.</p><p>
He leans over to caress her face, and Mary Ann grabs his hand and holds onto it desperately. Kevin puts down his book and kneels in front of the sofa, so that their faces are level. He kisses her softly, for a long time.</p><p>
"I love you," Mary Ann tells him, quietly but firmly. She looks into his eyes: those beautiful dark brown eyes—right now, they're so gentle, full of love, soft crinkles around them when he smiles, a look reserved just for her, for her alone.</p><p>
"I love you." His response is equally quiet, and if Mary Ann weren't so exhausted, she would be feeling her happiness with giddy acuteness. As it is, there is a deep contentment inside her, a beautiful feeling of peace that comes with his words.</p><p>
"Was I out long?"</p><p>
Kevin shakes his head.</p><p>
"Just half an hour."</p><p>
Mary Ann smiles mischievously, her mind slowly but surely waking up all the way.</p><p>
"Good. Then we still have time for a bit of fun before going to sleep."</p><p>
Kevin squeezes her hand that he's still holding, presses a soft kiss to her knuckles.</p><p>
"Anything specific you had in mind?"</p><p>
His voice is low and wonderful and inviting, the sound of it sends a shiver down Mary Ann's spine in the best possible way. Her heart is beating fast, and she can feel her warm arousal between her legs.</p><p>
"All sorts of things, darlin'," she replies with a wink, which makes Kevin grin. "Take me to bed and maybe I'll tell you about a few."</p><p>
Without hesitation, Kevin pushes the blanket aside, takes Mary Ann into his arms and carries her to their bedroom, just as easily as before, making Mary Ann laugh again, as always. The last thought she is aware of before the bedroom door closes is how damn much she loves her husband.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>